To Decorate a Tree
by DarkPrincess128
Summary: Phoenix is spending the holidays with Iris at Hazakura Temple, and they're in charge of decorating the tree. Just some Phoenix/Iris fluff.


**DISCLAIMER: Phoenix Wright is not mine.**

**A/N: I am definitely in the Christmas mood! This is the first fanfic I've written in a while, so I'm really sorry if any of the characters are OOC. Enjoy anyway.**

Phoenix Wright took a long look at the freshly cut pine tree in the corner of the main hall of Hazakura Temple. He was holding Iris, who was grinning almost foolishly. She was awfully proud of getting the effort taken on both of their parts to get the tree successfully in the room. Sister Bikini was out doing chores, and they decided to take it upon themselves to decorate the tree.

Iris had invited Phoenix to spend the holidays with her; she thought Christmas was a time that you spend with the people you love. She also invited Maya Fey and her cousin Pearl, though the former had turned the offer down, with "You two really should spend the time with each other. We'll be okay; right, Pearl?" to which the little one had replied "But Mystic Maya – you two should be spending the time together!" And there evolved an awkward moment where no one involved knew exactly what to say, so they all laughed uncomfortably and moved on to packing and such.

But now, being held by the man she loved, Iris thought the awkward moment and the constant worry that Pearl didn't like her was worth it. They were just staring at a blank tree and it seemed like the most beautiful thing to ever be graced upon the Earth.

The peaceful silence was broken by Phoenix's voice. "Should we start with lights?"

"Yes; that sounds good. They're in a few boxes at the bottom of the tub."

They pulled the lights out of the box – they were plain, clear, but the box advertised that they blinked lightly when plugged in. That had sold Iris when she bought them.

Phoenix had grabbed a ladder when walking into the room, as the large tree almost reached the ceiling. It left just enough room for the star, which they would put on last. Iris set the ladder out and took a string of the lights, twirling them around the top of the tree carefully. Both of them were smiling – just being in each other's presence was comforting and warming in the cold climate of the Temple.

When the lights were successfully wrapped around the tree, they had tinsel to put on next in a similar manner. "You have a bunch of colors here!" Phoenix laughed.

"Sister Bikini and I think the tree looks better when it's colorful. This room sometimes comes off as drab; it really makes it feel festive."

"So, then why are the lights clear? They sell rainbow-colored lights, you know."

"Oh…" she laughed. "I wasn't aware. Maybe we should travel into town and get some…"

He responded by gently pulling her towards him. "That isn't necessary at all. The blinking lights are beautiful."

She smiled in agreement. They pulled out the several boxes of multicolored tinsel and this time, Phoenix took the ladder to do the top. Trying his best to avoid the lights, he twisted the tinsel around the top half of the tree. The colors he had grabbed were red, blue, and yellow – Iris had green, purple, and pink. There was no white, for whatever reason.

"Not to seem like I dislike your taste in tinsel, but why isn't there white? White tinsels are on a lot of Christmas trees."

Iris laughed. "I don't know a lot of these things, Feenie. I wanted the tree to be pretty. I don't really know how to follow the typical Christmas tree decoration…policies." She laughed again at herself.

Phoenix just smiled back. "I always forget that. It's still beautiful, you know." He stepped off the ladder to look at the improved tree.

"We're not done yet!" She couldn't tell if she should have been offended that he thought she wouldn't buy real ornaments, or if she should have been flattered that he still thought she had good taste in the tinsel.

"I know, I know. I was just saying…" He looked sheepish and she apologized.

"The ornaments are wrapped in some more boxes."

They both took the ornaments and unwrapped them, one by one, before placing them on the tree. There were smiling snowmen heads, multicolored balls, little angels, and ones with snowflakes or music notes, pairs of bells, those pinecones, little stars, and other strangely-shaped ones. There were so many, Phoenix thought.

"Are these going to all fit on the tree?" Phoenix asked, biting his lower lip gently, deep in thought. One of his cuter habits, Iris had always thought. It always made her blush.

"They somehow find a way to fit, every year." She smiled.

"Alright then," he then replied, feigning disbelief. "I guess I can believe you."

They took turns going up the ladder to put the ornaments on, trying to distance them from each other but failing as each one made the tree even more crowded. When all were put on, though, they both stepped back for one final look and realized it looked great. Sure, there may have been ornaments on almost every branch, but it looked amazing that way. It evened out the size of the tree.

"The top." Iris said, breaking the silence and looking thoughtfully at Phoenix.

"What's…? Oh." They had yet to put the top star on.

Phoenix, as if out of habit, walked towards the box and rummaged around for what he was looking for. Still looking, though, he felt a small, warm hand on his bicep. "I got it." Iris said to him calmly, pulling it out immediately.

"But…you're not tall enough to reach it. Even with the ladder."

"Yes I am." She laughed for what seemed like the millionth time already.

"I can do it more easily, I'm sure…" He trailed off, watching her pull out what he thought would be a star. Instead, it was the most beautiful angel. She had blonde hair that curled up around her head and a gold dress that flowed down to her feet in an effortless manner. The dress, a metallic gold at the bottom and a plain gold at the top, had lace over the sides of it, making it look like she was from the 1800s. She was holding a bouquet of flowers that had those ornament-balls in it. The flowers were also gold-colored. In the other hand, she was holding a small harp – he wasn't sure if there was a specific name for a "small harp", but it definitely completed the look. Finally, she had these metallic wings that were the size of her whole body, behind plain white wings that were much, much smaller. The angel would be the most amazing thing on the whole tree, and they definitely outshined any ornament or tree topper Phoenix had ever seen.

Seeing his stunned look, Iris held up the angel. "Isn't she beautiful? The moment I saw it, I knew it had to go on our tree. Definitely makes it, doesn't it."

"Yeah. Yeah, it does." Phoenix and Iris both smiled, and she took the angel and walked up the ladder. She stood on the top step of it, and still had to step on her tip-toes to reach the top of the tree. She had just placed the angel on the top when she wobbled and began to fall. Phoenix ran over and caught her, sliding to the bottom of the ladder on his knees. She plopped down with a gasp, and looked like she was about to cry. To prevent this from happening, Phoenix quickly kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and completely forgot about how she could have hurt herself…and thought about how happy she was to have her Feenie in her life, with her, right now.

From the top of the tree, the angel smiled at them.

**A/N: Review! Pretty please? =)**


End file.
